<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Everlark Halloween:  Journey to Love by JHsgf82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181081">A Very Everlark Halloween:  Journey to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82'>JHsgf82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mentions of alcohol use, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, mention of underage alcohol consumption (a sip)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.  Every year, Peeta and Katniss fall in love all over again on Halloween.  Snippets of their journey throughout the years, with some other canon characters thrown in.  Largely from Peeta’s POV (in 3rd person).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Everlark Halloween:  Journey to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFinnick27/gifts">FinickyFinnick27</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note:  Happy Birthday, FinickyFinnick27!  You wanted Everlark at Halloween, so here it is.  I also threw in some other characters (I think) you like for your entertainment.  I don’t know how in the world this got so long, but I hope you enjoy it and that you had a wonderful day!   </p><p>There’s some canon quotes and verbatim dialogue. You all should be able to pick them out.  Credit goes to Suzanne Collins on those. </p><p>Cover edit by mrspeetamellark.  </p><p>Rated:  T (to be safe, for a couple of brief mentions of alcohol/underage drinking (a sip), a cuss word or two, and suggestive dialogue and teenage developmental issues).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Age 24</em>
</p><p>It was their first Halloween party as a full-fledged married couple, and Katniss and Peeta couldn’t be more excited. Peeta’d made special Halloween treats: cookies shaped like black cats, ghosts, pumpkins, and mummies; spooky cake pops; sugar candies, and even caramel apples. Katniss had decorated their place, with a little help from Peeta on hanging some things. She’d gone for a mix of traditional, vintage, and creepy decor, and Peeta had painted a giant, elaborate sign with spooky, blood-dripping letters welcoming their guests. They had creepy music playing in the background while they awaited everyone’s arrival.</p><p>Once everything was in order, Peeta turned to Katniss, taking stock of her in her costume. “You look beautiful, Mrs. Mellark,” he said, giving her a kiss. She thought it funny he’d used the word ‘beautiful,’ considering she was dressed as a skeleton, but that was just Peeta. Sweet to a fault, loving, and always thinking (and saying) she was beautiful no matter what. Of course, he also naughtily bandied the words ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’ around.</p><p>Smirking, Katniss complimented him, too. “You look very handsome,” she told him, pecking his lips again. He was dressed as a varsity football player. It was nostalgic for Katniss, took her back to their college days.</p><p>Slowly, the Mellarks’ friends trickled in in an array of unique costumes. Johanna Mason came as a hatchet murderess; Finnick was dressed in an elaborate Poseidon costume, complete with crown, strategically-placed fishing net (thank goodness he had pants on under it) and the most realistic-looking trident, and as for Annie, his wife, she was dressed to match as an Atlantis queen. There were a handful of others who came, totaling about twelve guests, which was a reasonable amount for the Mellarks’ average-sized home to accommodate.</p><p>The night began, and everyone was having a blast.</p><p>Especially Peeta and Katniss.</p><p>Halloween was their favorite holiday, one chock-full of bittersweet memories over the years. It was a long journey to being together and so blissfully happy, but aren’t the best stories usually that way? For them, all they’d gone through had been completely worth it.</p><p>Why Halloween? Well, they owed the day a lot‒it was the day they first met…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Age 5</em>
</p><p>Halloween day fell on a Friday this year, so Peeta’s class was having their Halloween party on the actual day. Peeta liked Halloween. It gave him an excuse to eat treats. He didn’t normally get treats at home. His mother was very strict about what he was allowed to have, even though his family owned a bakery.</p><p>It was almost lunchtime. Peeta was seated at his desk, the third seat in the third row when there was a light knock at the door. “Come in” called his teacher, and Miss Trinket stepped in the room wearing one of her colorful outfits and crazy wigs. She wasn’t even in costume for Halloween; this was the way she always dressed. It always made Peeta want to laugh. But this time, he wasn’t focused on Miss Trinket; he was looking at the girl beside her.</p><p>The girl was small; she wore a red plaid dress, and her hair was in two braids. Peeta sat up straighter in his seat. He’d been slouching like his mother always warned him about, but he wasn’t worried about what his mother would say right now. No, he just wanted a better look at the new girl…and he also wanted her to think he was a good boy who paid attention.</p><p>Peeta kept staring at the little girl; he couldn’t help it. She must have caught him because she turned her head to look at him. And when he saw the girl’s eyes, he couldn’t believe it. They were gray! Wow, he’d never seen gray eyes before!</p><p>He was cap-cap‒ta-vay‒what was that word?‒by her. It was a big word he’d heard his father use before that he thought meant very interested. Captivated! Yeah, that was it. He had no idea how to spell it, but at least he remembered that big word.</p><p>The girl was looking at him now. She was frowning, but her face was still so pretty. Peeta tried to smile at her‒maybe she’d smile if he did. His lips twitched on one side, then the other, and curled all the way up. He probably looked pretty dorky, and his hands were getting really sweaty, and she still wasn’t smiling. It made him sad. So, he looked away.</p><p>All the way until lunch, Peeta kept looking over at the girl every chance he got. He knew her name now (the teacher had said it), but she didn’t know his. Hers was Katniss Everdeen. So pretty. Her name and her face. And her braids. And her dress. Everything! Katniss was sitting in the (he counted) fifth row, hard at work on their assignment to write a Halloween story using their sight words. He wondered what she was writing about.</p><p>Katniss looked up at caught him again, and he quickly looked away. He dug a hand through his curls, tugging on the one that always fell in his face, covering his right eye. He was trying to concentrate on his assignment, but he was breathing hard, and his chest kind of hurt.</p><p>Why did he feel so weird? Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was having one of those attacks. Maybe he should ask to go to the nurse.</p><p>Or, maybe…</p><p>Peeta had heard his brothers talk about the icky love stuff, and he’d always covered his ears or ran to his room. But the moment he saw Katniss, he got curious about it. He kind of wished he’d paid attention to what they were saying.</p><p>Most of Peeta’s friends didn’t like girls, or, if they did, they weren’t nice to them. He’d heard talk of girls having cooties, but he’d also seen some older boys on the playground paying a lot of attention to girls, talking about them, teasing them, and yeah, sometimes being just plain mean. His dad had told him that sometimes boys were mean or ignored them when they liked girls (and vice versa-whatever that meant), but he’d also told him it wasn’t good to be that way.</p><p>Peeta knew all about it. For one, he’d watched his sort-of-friend, Cato, pull Glimmer’s hair on the playground. He’d also seen him push Clove over, so he wasn’t sure which one of them he really liked. Glimmer cried when Cato did it, but Clove got right up and pushed Cato back. After that, Cato left Glimmer alone and started bothering Clove all the time, and she was bothering him right back. Cato and Clove would chase each other around on the playground and smack one another when one of them caught up, throw dirt, kick at one another, shove each other in the halls. Was this what Dad had been talking about?</p><p>If that was love, it looked painful. And Peeta wanted no part in it.</p><p>If only he knew then just how painful love could be…</p><p>That day, Katniss sang in the music assembly. The teacher asked, “Who knows The Valley Song?” and the new girl’s hand shot right up. The teacher put her up on a stool, and she sang for the whole class.</p><p>Her voice was like an angel’s! And even though no one would believe him, Peeta saw that every bird outside the window stopped to listen. From that moment on, he was a goner for Katniss Everdeen.</p><p>That was also the day Peeta learned what love really was. It wasn’t about ignoring or hurting the other person. It was about how warm and gooey they make you feel inside. It was about wanting to give them everything, whatever they wanted (and you could) just to make them happy.</p><p>He didn’t want to be mean to Katniss. He couldn’t even imagine pushing her down or pulling her braids (he might want to touch them, though). Why would you be mean to someone you like so much, anyway?</p><p>Since it was Halloween, the teacher had them sing Halloween songs at the music assembly, too. Katniss volunteered to sing again, and Peeta couldn’t help but grin like the idiot his big brother said he was when she sang “Five Little Pumpkins,” complete with faces, changes in her voice, and hand motions.</p><p>In the afternoon, Peeta made Katniss a Halloween card. If it was Valentine’s Day he would have made her a mushy love card, but it wasn’t, so he drew her a picture of a haunted house, a pumpkin, and a ghost, and lots (and lots) of Halloween treats. He signed his name, too, so she would know what it was.</p><p>Peeta was pretty good at drawing, but he was still scared to give it to her. His hand shook a little when he finally got brave enough to give it to her, and he got even more scared when she didn’t take it from him right away. She kinda looked at him like he was crazy or something, but she took it. He finally could breathe.</p><p>Katniss looked at the card for kind of a long time, and then she smiled, just a baby smile. She looked up at him with her pretty gray eyes. “Thank you,” she said quietly, and then she ran off with his card.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Ages 6-12</em>
</p><p>Every holiday since, every school party, Peeta made a picture for Katniss Everdeen. His artwork got better and better, and she always thanked him and kept the pictures (or, at least she didn’t throw them away while he was around). One time she patted him on the shoulder, and another time, when they were completely alone, she actually kissed his cheek.</p><p>He’d fully planned on never washing that cheek again, but his mother made him.</p><p>Eventually, they got a little old for Peeta to be giving her pictures and cards. It was kind of babyish to do, and so, he started writing her notes, and she him. She didn’t write very much, but she always wrote back. Peeta knew Katniss was shy (except when she sang), but she had good manners. He thought that might be why she wrote him back, not because she wanted to, but because it was good manners.</p><p>She had to know he liked her by then. And he thought she liked him, too, but he couldn’t quite tell.</p><p>One day, Peeta’s dad figured out that he liked a girl and talked to him about it. It was a little embarrassing but helpful, he guessed, though he still couldn’t figure out Katniss Everdeen, at least not all the time.</p><p>Then, when they were 11, something bad happened. Katniss’s dad died, and she changed. She changed a lot. She didn’t sing anymore; she barely talked. Not like she talked a lot before, but she did some, at least to him. When that happened, though, she stopped talking to him, stopped writing him back, and she basically avoided him.</p><p>A little over a year after that, Katniss started hanging around with Gale Hawthorne, an older boy who’d also lost his dad, in the same mining accident as she lost hers.</p><p>Peeta didn’t need his dad to explain that Katniss probably hung out with Gale because the same thing had happened to him. But it bothered him. And he wondered if Katniss liked Gale. Like, like-liked him. The idea upset him, but it was even worse for him that Katniss wouldn’t talk to him about it. He wanted Katniss to come to him when she was feeling sad. He wanted to be the one to hug her and make her feel better.</p><p>He had recently learned what ‘selfish’ was, and he knew he was being that. So what if Gale was the one to comfort Katniss? Peeta thought he understood Katniss, but now, maybe Gale understood her better. And wasn’t all that mattered that Katniss got the care she needed? Peeta just wished he was the one who could give it to her, be the one she needed.</p><p>And he hoped Gale wasn’t just pretending to be her friend for selfish reasons. He didn’t know what reasons those might be, exactly, but he just hoped Gale was really nice.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Age 15</em>
</p><p>Eventually, Katniss healed and started talking more, and she and Peeta grew back together. She never did fill him in completely on that dark period of hers or tell him what had gone on between Hawthorne and her. She only said nothing happened between them, that they were only ever friends, and that she didn’t think of him that way. And then she wanted to drop it. He wasn’t surprised; Katniss never did like talking about boy-girl stuff.</p><p>Speaking of boy-girl stuff, the Halloween dance was coming up, and Katniss Everdeen was the only girl Peeta would even consider going with. They both liked Halloween, and they were close again (and Hawthorne didn’t seem to be in the picture anymore), so he thought he might have a good shot at convincing her to go with him. Of course, if she didn’t want to go, he’d be perfectly happy hanging out with her at one of their houses, watching TV, eating junk food, talking or just doing nothing. Maybe if he was lucky, she might hold his hand, or maybe…maybe he’d finally get that kiss he’d been dreaming about…</p><p>Katniss had been in Peeta’s thoughts a lot lately, day and night. She always had been, but lately, he’d been thinking about her in a new kind of way. Thinking about…well, mostly, kissing and stuff… He also really liked the idea of dancing with her, holding her close, having her body pressed up against his. He only hoped he could control his body, which could be kind of unpredictable lately…</p><p>Peeta was hoping for a kiss at the end of the night on Halloween night, but he wasn’t counting on it. Katniss had never even admitted to liking him as more than a friend. Sometimes he suspected she might, but he could never be sure. He paid attention to her; he remembered everything about her, but she still had the ability to be a complete mystery. It was simultaneously frustrating and fascinating to Peeta.</p><p>But he’d happily spend the rest of his life trying to figure her out.</p><p>He would, because being with Katniss Everdeen, spending any time with her at all, really, thrilled him like nothing ever had. Not even his trip to Disneyworld at age 4. At the time, he’d thought that would be the best thing to ever happen to him. He was dead wrong.</p><p>It was Katniss. Katniss was the best thing to ever happen to him.</p><p>And so, Peeta wrote her a note like the chicken sh*t he was and slipped it in her locker, hoping she’d go to the dance with him.</p><p>Katniss wrote him back, sneaking the response letter into his hand after class, even though she sat directly in front of him. She turned him down, and it felt like his heart had crumbled to dust in his chest. She didn’t explain why, just said that she couldn’t go. Maybe she didn’t like him, after all, and was letting him down easy.</p><p>Peeta didn’t end up going to the Halloween dance, although his good friend Delly had offered to go with him. It just would have been too depressing to go with anyone but his dream girl.</p><p>No one deserved Katniss, but if he slipped through the cracks and she allowed him to be her boyfriend, he’d be the luckiest guy alive.</p><p>Oh, how he wished she felt the same…</p><p>Nearly two weeks after the dance, Katniss explained that she’d refused to go to the dance with him because she didn’t have anything to wear, and reluctantly, she’d explained that she didn’t have the money to buy a costume.</p><p>“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to go with you.” She said she wanted to make sure he knew that.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Age 16</em>
</p><p>The next year, Peeta asked Katniss to the Halloween dance again. Only this time, he asked her directly, in the parking lot, where he revealed the dress he’d bought for her. It was a dark green (her favorite color) Renaissance dress. Modest, elegant, and comfortable-looking, it’d screamed Katniss to him the moment he saw it. He knew he had to buy it for her.</p><p>But Katniss got angry.</p><p>“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you last year…because I had the feeling you’d go and do something like this.”</p><p>Peeta was stunned.</p><p>“Katniss, I…I don’t understand,” he moped like a kicked puppy. “I thought you’d like it.”</p><p>Her chest rose and fell as she took a labored breath, finally releasing it. “Peeta, it’s not about the dress.”</p><p>“Then what?” Honestly, she made him feel so clueless sometimes.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, and it was nice of you, but I don’t want to owe anyone anything, least of all you.” While he was stuck on the meaning behind the ‘least of all {him}’ part, Katniss huffed. “I…I don’t…I don’t need charity, Peeta!” And with that, she turned on her heel and ran off on him.</p><p><em>Damn</em>.</p><p>Peeta slumped against his car, the long, green dress dragging the ground, but he no longer cared. He couldn’t believe he’d screwed up things with Katniss again. Another missed opportunity, another chance at having Katniss in his arms shattered. But what was way worse, he feared he’d ruined their friendship forever.</p><p>He dropped the dress through his window into the backseat and got in his car. Exhaling sharply, he pounded the steering wheel with the heels of his hands, then dropped his head forward, bonking it against the wheel and causing the horn to go off.</p><p>Why had she gotten so upset? He wracked his brain. It didn’t take long to figure out his mistake.</p><p><em>Of course, dummy</em>. Katniss was proud. She felt embarrassed about her financial situation. He didn’t care about the difference in their incomes; so long as Katniss was able to eat and live comfortably, it didn’t bother him that her family had less money than his. And besides that, he wanted to give Katniss anything she wanted, whatever he could provide, but she didn’t seem to want to accept anything from him.</p><p>He hated it because truly, he wanted to shower her with gifts and affection, but he needed to respect her wishes.</p><p>How was he going to fix this?</p><p>He didn’t have to.</p><p>Peeta couldn’t believe his eyes or his luck when on Halloween night, Katniss showed up at his house in the green dress. How had she even gotten it? Maybe one of his brothers. Oh well. Point was she apologized for how she’d behaved and asked if he still wanted to go to the dance with her. Silly girl. Of course, he did!</p><p>He’d purchased a matching guy’s costume, and they fit like a set. And he finally, finally got to hold Katniss in his arms. They went to the dance and whiled away the night talking, holding hands, and swaying lightly together all alone in the furthest, darkest corner of the gym. Katniss even rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes during the slow songs, and she didn’t even mind when he stroked her hair. After that, they went to a 24-hour diner for a late meal and coffee. They talked and laughed, and when he dropped her off, she kissed him goodnight.</p><p>It was the perfect evening, and Peeta wished he could freeze it and live in it forever.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Age 24</em>
</p><p>The whole gang was at the Mellarks’ now, aside from Cato and Clove who’d be dropping by later. Yes, the pair were married now‒Peeta supposed that in some cases the whole bullying the person you like works, though it wasn’t his style. And yes, Peeta was still acquainted with them, and Katniss had reluctantly accepted them into their circle. They weren’t exactly close friends, the four of them, but they kind of mutually tolerated each other.</p><p>Peeta surveyed the room. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and after asking if any of their guests needed anything, he looked for his wife. Katniss was standing next to Finnick by their bobbing-for-apples station. He headed over, trying to sneak up on Katniss, but of course, it didn’t work. It never did.</p><p>She tossed him a glance over her shoulder and smiled just prior to him wrapping his arms around her middle from behind.</p><p>“Having fun?” Peeta breathed against her ear.</p><p>“Yes. You?”</p><p>“Absolutely. More now.” He nuzzled her neck.</p><p>Katniss smiled.</p><p>“Should I leave you two alone?” Finnick joked.</p><p>The couple laughed.</p><p>Then Peeta directed his attention to Finnick. “What about you? Having a good time? You’re not hitting on my wife again, are you?”</p><p>Finnick shot Peeta that smirk of his that always drove women wild. “When did I hit on your wife?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” chided Peeta. Finnick shrugged.</p><p>“It was the first time we met,” chimed in Katniss. “You offered me sugar and beer and asked me to tell you all my secrets.”</p><p>“Beer?” Peeta gaped. He looked between Katniss and Finnick. “I didn’t know about that part. You offered my wife beer?”</p><p>Finnick stepped forward, laying a hand on his buddy’s shoulder. “She wasn’t your wife at the time, Peet.”</p><p>“Okay, so you offered my underaged girlfriend beer.”</p><p>Finnick cringed. “Guilty.”</p><p>The two men went at it, then, Peeta putting Finnick in a playful headlock and Finnick wrestling his way out.</p><p>Katniss was shaking her head and faintly snickering. “Better stop, Peeta. You won’t win this battle.”</p><p>The two stopped mid-wrestle, Peeta shooting Katniss a wounded glance. “You don’t have faith in me, honey?”</p><p>“Well,” she shrugged, “He’s the god of the sea, and you just play football. Who would you place odds on?”</p><p>“Ouch. But you have a point.”</p><p>The three laughed together, and Katniss warned Finnick not to make any jokes about her costume, nothing about her lovely bones or Peeta jumping them later. Naturally, she’d read his mind.</p><p>And the whole discussion got them all reminiscing about when they first met in college…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Age 20</em>
</p><p>Peeta’s fraternity house was having a Halloween party. Peeta couldn’t believe he’d actually joined a fraternity, but most of his football buddies were in it, and they’d pestered him until he joined. He hadn’t even wanted to play football, originally. He’d wanted to wrestle as he had in high school, but the sport wasn’t big at his college, and that year they didn’t have enough players, so they’d had to drop it. Therefore, he’d tried out for the Panem Victors football squad. Who knew he’d be a natural linebacker?</p><p>Peeta was glad to have made the football team, although a little disappointed about the wrestling team. Katniss had said before that she liked watching him wrestle. Of course, his official girlfriend of the past two-and-a-half years had been happy for him and had thrown her arms around him when he told her he’d made the team. And yes, Katniss went to every game and a lot of the practices, and she enjoyed watching him play football a lot, too.</p><p>Back to the party going on, Peeta left Katniss’s side to snag her some punch before someone tried to spike it or something. It was a green slime-colored concoction. He took a sniff and then a taste to make sure it was safe‒it tasted like Sprite, pineapple juice, and lime sherbet. So far so good, but he’d better get a cup for Katniss now before it became a dumping ground for alcohol.</p><p>***<br/>
Katniss stood by herself, waiting for Peeta to return to her side. She wasn’t alone for long, though, before a bronze-haired guy with sea-green eyes dressed in black approached her. He wore a mask. He was either supposed to Westley from the Princess Bride or Zorro, Katniss couldn’t tell. And she didn’t feel like asking.</p><p>“Wanna sugar cube?” the masked guy asked, producing an actual, honest-to-goodness cube of sugar from his breast pocket. Where did he even get that thing?</p><p>Katniss sniffed. “No, thanks. I’m not a horse.”</p><p>The guy, who looked rather familiar, guffawed. “How about a beer, then?”</p><p>“I’m under 21.”</p><p>“I won’t tell.” He leaned closer, grinning. “It’ll be our little secret.”</p><p>“No, thanks. I had a sip before and didn’t like it.”</p><p>“Aw, aren’t you pure?”</p><p>She scowled at him.</p><p>“So, why haven’t I seen you around campus before?” the masked man asked, still attempting to be suave despite her obvious disdain.</p><p>“I keep a low-profile,” deadpanned Katniss.</p><p>“Must be really low-profile because I’ve been around.”</p><p>“I’ll bet you have.”</p><p>The man laughed again. “You’re funny. What’s your name?”</p><p>Katniss hesitated, craning her neck to see if Peeta was headed back yet. If he was, maybe she could just avoid saying her name altogether while Peeta talked her way out of it for her.</p><p>“You look familiar,” she deflected, hoping he didn’t think she was trying to flirt. “What’s yours?”</p><p>“Finnick,” he said.</p><p>Ohh. “Odair, right?”</p><p>“That’s right.” The guy grinned wolfishly. Great, now he was gonna think she was keeping tabs on him. She certainly wasn’t.</p><p>“And you are?” he asked again.</p><p>“Waiting for my boyfriend.” Not that she needed to play the boyfriend card; she could handle herself well enough.</p><p>Finnick’s lips curled up amusedly. “I see. No name, then?”</p><p>Katniss sighed. “It’s Katniss. Everdeen.”</p><p>“Katniss, huh? Unusual name. Can I call you Kit Kat?” He winked at her. Seriously? Did he not hear her say she had a boyfriend? Should she have placed ‘big, strong, and hunky’ before boyfriend? No, she could handle the likes of renowned campus ladies’ man, Finnick Odair.</p><p>“No, my name’s Katniss.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Finnick nodded. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, Katniss.”</p><p>‘Pleased to make your acquaintance?’ Who talked like that? She half-expected him to take her hand and try to kiss it next. Of course, she’d smack him away if he did.</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t.</p><p>“Was there anything else?” Katniss asked bluntly. Subtlety wasn’t exactly her forte; if Peeta were here, he’d find a nicer way of getting rid of Finnick. Maybe she should just walk off and go look for him. He’d said he was going to score a drink for her, so he must be in the next room by the punchbowl.</p><p>The corner of Finnick’s all-too-perfect lips twitched.</p><p>“If you’re looking for your next conquest, keep looking. Like I said, I have a boyfriend, and we’re madly in love.”</p><p>“I got ya, Kitty. Don’t worry, I’m just making conversation. And hey, let me tell you a secret…” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Don’t believe everything you hear.”</p><p>“That’s not a secret,” said Katniss, pulling back. “It’s a platitude.”</p><p>“Touché. But in my case, it really is a secret. I have a certain reputation around here, but there’s a reason I am the way I am.”</p><p>“Everyone says that.”</p><p>Finnick nodded. “Everyone has a story.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“What’s yours, Katniss Everdeen? Your story. I know you have a boyfriend, but what else? Any secrets worth my time?”</p><p>She pressed her lips together and shook her head. “I’m an open book. Everyone always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I think that’s true.”</p><p>***<br/>
Peeta had caught the last bit of Katniss’s interaction with the handsome, older guy standing entirely too close to her for his liking. He wasn’t normally the jealous, ‘stake his claim’ kinda guy, but in this case, he’d make an exception. He sidled up to his girlfriend, handing her the drink and wrapping his now free hand around her waist.</p><p>Katniss turned to him with a smile. “Hey, when did you get so stealthy?” she teased.</p><p>Peeta laughed, knowing she knew he was approaching. It was probably for the other guy’s benefit.</p><p>“Hi there.” Peeta stuck his hand out to the guy.</p><p>“Hey.” Smiling disarmingly, the guy shook it. “I assume you’re the boyfriend.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, I was just getting to know your lovely girl, mate. I’m afraid she mistook my friendliness for something more.”</p><p>***<br/>
<em>Bullshit</em> was what Katniss wanted to say, but she didn’t.</p><p>“Funny,” said Peeta, “my girl’s instincts are usually right on the money.” Katniss met his eyes and smiled. She loved this man so much.</p><p>“You play for the Panem Victors, don’t you? Peeta Mellark, right?”</p><p>“Right. And you…you look familiar, too.”</p><p>“Finnick Odair. From the swim team,” pointed out Katniss.</p><p>Finnick grinned. “Ah, my reputation proceeds me.”</p><p>Peeta observed the profile of his girlfriend.</p><p>“Relax, Peeta,” she said, reading his mind. “I haven’t been to any of the swim teams practices or meets, but my friend, Madge, has. She’s into one of the guys on the team and tells me all about it.” She smirked over at Finnick. “She mentioned you in passing.”</p><p>This seemed to please Finnick.</p><p>“But you know,” continued Katniss, “I think there’s another girl who might pay way more attention to you than Madge.”</p><p>Finnick raised his sea-green eyes skyward, rubbing the side of his neck in thought. Perhaps he knew who this girl was she was referring to…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Age 24</em>
</p><p>Peeta, Katniss, and Finnick were all laughing at the memory now.</p><p>“About the sugar cube bit…I do that with everyone,” defended Finnick.</p><p>“You never did it with me,” said Peeta, folding his arms.</p><p>“My apologies. You want one? I’ll give you some sugar right now, baby.”</p><p>“Gross,” muttered Peeta.</p><p>Katniss chortled, and Finnick feigned hurt.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, you’d be lucky to have me, Mellark.”</p><p>Peeta shook his head. “Need I remind you, you’re a father, Finnick.”</p><p>Finnick chuckled. “You’re right, I know. I’m a little ashamed of myself. But still, you would be.” He nudged Peeta, and Peeta shoved him off, both laughing in good spirits.</p><p>“I think Annie’s a far better catch than me, don’t you?” said Peeta.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“It is good to see you happy and…settled, Finnick,” chimed Katniss.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a tamed stallion.”</p><p>Katniss gave a little snort and buried her face in Peeta’s chest, which rumbled with laughter.</p><p>“Where is your better half, anyway?” asked Peeta, once he’d stopped laughing.</p><p>“Ohh, she had a feeling she needed to call and check on the kids. She gets these feelings sometimes, you know. Usually, it’s just paranoia, but sometimes she’s right. I guess I’d better go see if all’s good.”</p><p>Hugging, Katniss and Peeta watched him walk off.</p><p>Finnick returned several minutes later with his arm wrapped around Annie.</p><p>“Everything okay?” asked Katniss.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fine,” Annie said. “Just this mother’s intuition thing. It’s not always reliable, but you just worry about your kids when you’re away from them, you know.”</p><p>Peeta looked down at Katniss then. Her face had clouded over, and he knew it was Annie’s comment about kids that had gotten to her. He squeezed her tighter, and not long after, she put on a smile. It was her mask, the one she put on when something made her anxious or uncomfortable. Later, he’d give her the opportunity to talk about it if she wanted, but if she didn’t, he’d just be there for her until it passed.</p><p>The Mellarks enjoyed their party with their guests, and later that evening, Katniss confessed what Peeta had suspected. It was her fear of having kids rearing its head and the subtle pressure she felt knowing that now that they were married, it would be expected of them.</p><p>Peeta assured her that no one was going to pressure her, not their friends, not their family (he wouldn’t let them), and certainly not him. They could wait until she was ready, as long as it took, and if she never wanted them, that was okay, too. With a kiss and a hug, he reminded her how much he loved her and that he wanted whatever she did.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Age 35</em>
</p><p>Katniss was helping their daughter into her Halloween costume-a ladybug-when Peeta came home from the bakery. Tonight, they would be taking their little girl trick-or-treating for the first time, and after she went to sleep, they’d hold their annual Halloween party.</p><p>Yes, Katniss had been terrified of marriage at first, mainly because of what happened to her mom when her dad died. But she’d overcome that obstacle through her love for Peeta. She’d also been terrified of having children, for similar reasons, just the thought of losing one or dealing with them getting hurt or brokenhearted; she didn’t think she could handle it.</p><p>But with time and also because of her love for Peeta, she came around to the idea. She knew he wanted them so badly, and after 5, 10, 15 years of marriage, she realized she wanted them, too. She was just scared. But Peeta told her they’d be okay, that they had each other. He reminded her that he’d be there every step of the way, supporting her and helping her to raise their children. Yes, bad things were going to happen. They were gonna get scrapes; they were gonna get bruises; they were gonna cry…but there would be so many more beautiful, wonderful things like birthdays and picnics in the meadow and Halloween parties…</p><p>Their first child was born on Halloween. It seemed fitting because nearly all their most important moments happened on that day…</p><p>As Peeta embraced his wife and daughter, Katniss thought back to something he’d told her when she first got pregnant.</p><p>Like their story, Peeta had said, there would be some sad chapters in their children’s lives, ones that threatened to rip the heart out. But their book was so much more than that, full of pages of wonderful, unforgettable moments that would tear a piece of themselves, of their very souls away to lose. Their children’s books would be like that, too. And now, it was time to add another page.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>